


Caught by the Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blow Job, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being knocked out Chat Blanc makes Ladybug his. 'Gonna go wash away my shame'





	Caught by the Cat

Ladybug woke up to a dark room. The last thing she remembered was Hawkmoth loosing control over Chat. The reason he became akumatized is because the one he loved doesn't love him. 

The first thing she noticed is that she was tied down with rough ropes to a hard bed. 

The last thing she noticed was the illuminated purple eyes in the corner. Staring at her. 

"Ah... Bugaboo you are awake. Now that you are awake my plans can start," he said stepping closer to her. 

"What are you planning to do with me? What about the one you love?" Ladybug questioned following his eyes as he got closer to her. 

"You! You are the one I love! Were you seriously blind enough to see that? Or was because of your crush?" Chat said jealousy reeking out of his voice. 

"Little bit of both. You never answered my first question," Ladybug pointed out.

"I'm going to make you mine," Chat said with a smirk. 

"Chat! That is not the correct way to make me fall for you," Ladybug stated as she struggled. The more she struggled the tighter the ropes became. "Wow you thought of everything."

"Bugaboo let's start," Chat said he was now at the foot of the bed. "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? Easy was you detransform, hard way I take out your earrings."

"Tikki, spots off," Ladybug hissed. A pink glow filled. Then she said. "Leave Tikki."

"Yes," She said sadly then left. 

"So lets see my beautiful love," Chat said then looked down at her. "My... my... Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My beautiful goddess was there the whole time."

"Now lets start this process," Chat said kneeling in between her legs. 

He took off her shirt, admired her perfectly toned body. He then arched her back and undone her bra. He leaned down and licked her nipples. 

She tried to hold it back but it came out. Her groan was a great reward for him so he started to massage her breast while they became harder. 

After a couple more groaned filled minutes Chat unzipped his suit. He then stuck his dick in her mouth. He moved up and down it was now his turn to grown out in pleasure. 

"Marinette! You are a FUCKING GODDESS!" Chat groaned. 

In response closed her mouth a little more so her teeth scraped up against the sensitive skin. She was rewarded with a groan. 

"Mari! Give me more!" Chat groaned. "When I come, you swallow."

After a minute, he came and she obediently swallowed and fuck that was amazing. 

He took his dick out of her mouth. She then groaned. "More! Fuck Chat give me more!"

He untied one of her hands at this point. He pulled down her pants and panties. He then stuck his face in between her thighs and started to shit eat her pussy. 

He left hickeys up and down her legs. She started to tug on his hair which made him groan. 

"Fuck Chat how are you so fucking good?!?" Marinette said arching her back.

"Naturally talented," Chat said laying on top of her. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes, fuck, yes," Marinette said. 

"I'm going to untie you, if you are deceiving me. I will hunt down you family, because I want you to have an enjoyable first time," Chat said untying her hand and feet. 

"Chat. Just. Fuck. Me," Marinette said bringing her knees up to his waist. 

He then entered her. She screamed either out of pleasure or pain. Chat groaned at her scream. He started out by not going the full way in. After a couple thrusts she got used to it. 

"Fuck! Chat! Go! Faster!" Marinette said in between groans. 

She grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and cries out in pleasure. After she started to tugging on his hair. 

Fifteen minutes later an akuma flew out of his ring. He was still banging her, so when he came to his senses, he was Adrien. It was Adrien fucking Marinette, not Chat Noir banging Ladybug. He slowed at the realization. 

"Chat why are you slowing down?" Marinette asked opening her eyes. "Adrien! You are Chat Noir?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I took your first, but what the heck? Where is Ladybug? She and I were just on Notrè Dame," Adrien asked confused. He took his dick out of her clit and laid down next to her. 

"You don't remember do you? You became an akuma and Hawkmoth lost control over you. You told me to detransform and then we fucked," Marinette explained with a blush over her face. 

"That means... I fucked my Lady," Adrien said. "What about the guy you like?"

"You mean you. Why did you think I let you fuck me? I loved Adrien and Chat Noir," Marinette explained her blush still getting deeper. 

"You said loved. What changed?" Adrien asked worriedly. 

"Now you guys are one," Marinette explained. 

"Marinette, I love you so fucking much," Adrien said giving her a hug. 

"I love you, with or without cat ears," Marinette said kissing Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 'You Did What' so back into the shower with Dove.


End file.
